Slateport City/Anime
In the , Slateport City is a large city on a cliff overlooking the ocean. It is also the hometown of Harley, a Pokémon Coordinator and one of 's rivals. and arrived there in Now That's Flower Power!, where May met Drew while for the Slateport City Pokémon Contest with her at the beach. In Having a Wailord of a Time, it was revealed that Slateport City's Nurse Joy, while responsible for the health and well-being of Pokémon at the Pokémon Center, gives new s their starter Pokémon. Joy explained that Littleroot Town's location may be difficult for some Trainers to reach, and Slateport City offers a convenient alternative. New Trainers have the choice of , , and . The Slateport Contest took place in Win, Lose or Drew!. May was very nervous as it was her first time competing in a Pokémon Contest, while contestants such as Drew and were more relaxed. In the Appeals Round, Drew did a very good job at showcasing his 's style and skill, earning a high score from the panel of judges. Robert also managed to captivate the judges' attention with his , delivering a performance that received a perfect score. Later, when May was called on stage, her nervousness got the best of her and she fell down to the ground when she was about to call out her Beautifly. Vivian helped her to get up and May kicked things off by throwing a up in the air so Beautifly could use on it and send it back to her. After that, Beautifly created a giant tornado with its attack. Despite May's shaky start, the judges felt her performance was impressive enough and she was among the Coordinators moving on to the Contest Battles along with Drew and Robert. After the list of contestants was randomly shuffled, the match-ups for the second round were determined, revealing that May would face off against Drew in the first match. May was determined to beat her rival, but her lack of experience caused her downfall as Beautifly was subdued by Roselia's powerful . With Beautifly unable to continue battling, the judges ruled and declared Drew as the winner. Afterwards, Drew and his Roselia went up against Robert and his Milotic in the semifinals. Despite Drew's efforts, Robert easily defeated him and proceeded to the finals, where he once again emerged victorious, earning the coveted Slateport Ribbon. In The Spheal of Approval, Ash and Max visited the Oceanic Museum and met Captain Stern, but they were caught in an attack by Team Magma. The thief got away with only half of the volcanic stone, while Captain Stern was able to recover the other half to continue his research. After learning that the Hoenn Grand Festival would be held in Slateport City, May and her friends traveled there aboard the S.S. St. Flower in The Ribbon Cup Caper. The event took place from Hi Ho Silver Wind! to Rhapsody in Drew. May, Drew, Harley, Robert, and were ultimately among the 247 Coordinators who qualified for the competition. During the competition, May was able to defeat Harley and Anthony, but lost to Drew in the quarterfinal round. In the end, Robert emerged victorious by defeating Drew, earning the Ribbon Cup and becoming a Top Coordinator. Gallery